Cult Romance
by Dalek's Avion and Theodore
Summary: This is a one of story, if you would like me to write more then please contact me... ie send my a review or message
1. Prologue

"I am the true commander, while you are nothing but a hideous monster that will never live to see daylight

Dalek Avion: This is just a one off, If you want me to continue the story then please say so, with a review, (I now take anonymous reviews :) And Cult Romance isn't anything to do with the Cult of Skaro. It's the name of a song from the band (Is).

**Cult Romance**

"I am the true commander, while you are nothing but a hideous monster that will never live to see daylight." Davros snarled at Dalek Sec.

Sec's strange face frowned as he glazed at the withered old man before him.

"You are nothing Davros, you are just a vain old man with a demented wish to rule the universe, but that shall never happen. The Doctor will stop you." Sec said his hand clenched as if to stop himself from striking the man whom had created his kind.

"Ah so that little wretch is alive." Davros hissed. "He may try to stop me but I will not allow you to aid him."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Sec asked frowning.

"By taking you out of the picture." Davros snarled before departing the cavern.

"Running away isn't not going to do anything Dav-ros?" Sec glazed up at the ceiling as a large crack had begun to appear in it.

Before he could scream the ceiling caved in on him and he knew no more…

Do not worry Dalek Sec Hybrid fans and peoples. He isn't dead and the Doctor's got something to do with it also. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Dalek Avion:** And so, I've decided to continue this story after seeing the end of the two part finale _The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End._ I have new ideas now and Dalek Caan, who wasn't originally in the main idea of the story is now going to be apart of it. Caan whom we all thought was a bit of a bastard was good in the end. We still hate him for what he did to Sec but I want to change that. Caan and Sec shall face off again! And join together to defeat Davros!! (If I don't get another idea, let's just hope I cling to this one)

Oh, and all credit must go to Nicholas Briggs who did a wonderful voice performance as Dalek Caan's insane self. It really did make me laugh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from some Dr Who Magazines, two miniature TARDIS's and a five inch Dalek named Barnaby (whom I love very much, his eye-stalk broke the other day and I cried but he's all good now! Superglue, I love you) Doctor who belongs to the BBC and the Daleks themselves are property of the late Terry Nation and the Nation Estate. We salute you Mr Nation!

**Cult Romance-Chapter one**

"Master?"

A voice called out to the darkness.

"_Yes? What is it? What do you want?" _A harsh, gravely toned voice snarled out into the darkness.

"I went to the base as you asked. I can confirm that Davros is alive."

A mechanical like voice gave a sigh and the human man glazed upon his master as it came forward. The creature was bronze in appearance with rust all over it, it was broken and damaged in places but the Human had to admit he looked better than he had first laid eyes on the creature. It's top half, its dome and grilled neck had been rebuilt with any spare materials they could find. It stood five foot tall and glided along the ground with such ease.

The creatures scrappy looking domed head turned and looked at the man then lowered it's crudely rebuilt eye-stalk to the limp creature that the man held in his grasp.

And alien man, with one eye and a fringe of stunted tentacles on each side of its skull was slumped over the man whom was trying desperately to awaken him.

"Davros attempted to kill him. He tried to crush him under the collapse of cavern. I managed to teleport in, in time and get him out but he's still reasonably hurt. What should I do master?" The man asked.

"_Heal him, give him what he needs, I want him well enough to stand up for himself. Dalek Sec and I maybe the only ones who can bring Davros to his knees and stop him from creating a new race of Dalek_." The Dalek turned to go back into its cosy little corner of darkness.

"Master Caan?" The man asked.

"_Yes?"_

"Who is he to you? Dalek Sec?"

_"Commander at first. Then, I overthrew him. I saw him die but, I regret everything I did now, because now I realise that... Dalek Sec was right. See to him, see that he recovers well."_ Dalek Caan said with a hint of sadness before moving off into his corner.

The man gazed after Caan, and then began to attend to the wounds of the injured Human Dalek.

"Where- where am I?" Sec choked wearily. He had awoken to the smell of a warm meal being laid on his bedside table.

"Hey," A voice said softly. Sec felt someone place something over his chest then to his heart. He moaned and beat them away.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." The voice said softly. Sec wearily opened his eye and glazed up at the man smiling down on him. "Hey, how are you feeling Dalek Sec?" The man with blonde hair and a pale face asked him.

"Do you-" Sec began to ask, but the man shook his head.

"I do not work for Davros. But my Master sent me to his base to find you. To save you. He said that you where the only chance, he had to beat Davros. He did it once before but he was weakened by what happened."

Dalek Sec pulled himself onto his pillows and glazed at the man.

"Forgive me, I did not introduce myself, I am Lempardo. I obey only my Master and you if you may wish to use me so."

"Who is your master them Lempardo?" Sec asked.

"My master did not give me permission to identify him to you. Only to make sure you are strong enough to make it on your own." Lempardo said rebanadgeing Sec's left forearm.

"Tell me!" Sec snarled.

"I must not abuse my master trust in me!" Lampardo said insistently.

Sec snatched his left arm from Lampardo and scowled at him. "Then tell your master, I won't let you lay a hand on me until I see him myself!" He snarled.

Lampardo bowed his head and reached to touch Sec but he jerked away from him. And snatched Lampardo's hand with hi right arm causing Lampardo the yelp in pain and glaze at Sec fearfully.

"Tell you master to come in here and talk to me! I will not let you near me if you do not." Sec snarled. He let go of Lampardo, whom staggered away from Sec's four poster bed.

"Master Caan!" Lampardo cried to his master. The Dalek turned from his control computer to his servant.

_"I thought I told you to keep well with Dalek Sec!"_ Caan snarled at him.

"But he won't let me near him until he sees you sir. He won't even let me touch him. He almost crushed my wrist! His right arm is cyber kinetic! He could've ripped off my arm." Lampardo gasped showing Caan the large red bruises on his wrists.

"_A cyberkinetic arm, which means that Davros_-"

"Must be using Sec's Dalek DNA to rebuild his army." Lampardo finished.

"_The situation is even dire than I first thought. Then I must go as Sec requests of me_." Caan said moving from the depth of his central command to hover up the staircase. Lampardo bowed his head and followed in Caan's wake.

**Dalek Avion;** And there's a something going around that says that Russell T Davis is leaving Doctor Who! If it is true then this shall be a sad day for Whovians.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dalek Avion; **The Cult of Skaro is no more, (well maybe, if Caan didn't become like Captain Jack from his 'tour' of the Time Vortex) which is sad for us because they would of made great recurring villains and I like good recurring villains. That's why they recur.

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing of Doctor Who, it all belongs to the wonderful people at BBC Wales, Russell T Davies and the Daleks belong to Terry Nation and the Nation Estate.

**Cult Romance-Chapter two**

Sec sat on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs off the velvet covers glazing at his right arm.

Davros had done this, he knew. He may not have been conscious at the time but the arm was the same make as Davros'. The same metal and the same bloody arrogance.

He was starting to regret punishing the man whom had tried to help him because now his left arm was starting the hurt badly. But he would not let the man near him unless he saw whom he was working for.

"Dalek Sec?" Lampardo asked as he entered.

"I don't want to talk to you." Sec snarled angrily. "I want to talk to your superior."

Lampardo nodded and bowed his head. "My master is here and ready to see you."

Lampardo held the two oak doors open for the creature. Dalek Sec rose immediately when he saw the creature before him. It was worse for wear and it's casing cracked, dented, damaged and it's top half barely intact but Sec recognised it.

"Dalek Caan!" Sec snarled angrily. "You cynical BASTARD!! I might have known!"

"Master-"Lampardo begun but Caan shook his head piece.

"_This is between myself and Dalek Sec. You will leave_." Caan said.

Lampardo nodded and left closing the doors behind him.

Sec glared at Dalek Caan, hatred true and clear in his glaze. Caan studied his previous commander passively.

Sec clenched his fists and glazed at Caan in hot tempered anger.

"What's the plan this time Caan?" Sec snarled. "Chain me up again and threat me like an animal? You're not so shiny and glorious now are you?"

"_At peace Dalek Sec. I have learnt the error of my ways. But now I only ask of the assistance of my previous commander in bringing down the ancient Kaled Davros." _Caan said passively.

"What have you done to me then? Got your little goon to save me from Davros so you could do the same things to me!" Sec roared at Caan.

"_I- no! I have learnt that the Dalek race was wrong. And I regret what I did to you, you where right about the Daleks_." Caan said softly.

"I don't know what your game is Caan but I'm not falling for it! Let me go!" Sec hissed at Caan.

"_No. If you are not protected Davros shall find you and use you to rebuilt his army. You see, Davros is not aware that I exist still. And he will us you, to rebuilt his army as he did before because you where the only thing he could find with Dalek DNA in your blood."_ Caan said. Sec frowned and folded his arms across his body.

"I don't care what you say anymore!" Sec hissed and tried to barge past Caan. Caan slammed his manipulator arm in his way.

"_I cannot let you go. You will not be safe from Davros. The only safe place is here in the castle. It is shielded_." Caan said softly.

Sec pushed Caan's manipulator stalk out the way only for Caan to ram into him and up against the wall. Sec yelled as the Dalek painfully crushed him.

"Get off me! Get off me!!" Sec screamed at Caan.

"_Lampardo! Get the solution_!" Caan screeched at his manservant. Lampardo came in a syringe in his grasp, flanked by two roboforms.

Lampardo motioned to the robots and one of them grabbed Sec restraining him.

"Don't you dare inject that into me, or I'm going to rip your arms off you body!" Sec hollered at Lampardo.

Lampardo ignored the remark and injected the contents of the syringe in to Sec's neck. Sec struggled for a while then suddenly fainted on the floor in front of Caan and Lampardo.

"Master? We cannot work with him like this. He needs to be fully corporative. He needs to understand."

"_Yes, but he will come around. We can just hope that he does before Davros awakens his army, let him sleep it off. He shall awaken soon; I want maximum security till then."_ Caan said softly. He turned from Sec's limp form and disappeared down the stairwell leaving Lampardo with the creature lying motionless on the ground.

**xXCultRomaceXx**

**Dalek Avion;** As you can probably tell Caan and Sec's relationship is tense and Sec wants to kill him. I might add that Caan has taken up residence in an old Medieval Castle so they haven't got very many defences apart from the ones around Caan's central command. And that Davros can basically floor Caan because he's so weak. And come to that Sec could probably floor Caan as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dalek Avion; **My younger brother, Theodore (aka Dalek Thor as you will soon know him as) shall be continuing this story. Because I have so much on my mind at the moment. I've given him the basic outline of the story so if it suddenly sucks or gets better it's his writing style. And expect a lot more swearing in the story from now on. And he's always wanted to write about Daleks.

**Dalek Thor;** Hey! How's it going! First I must introduce myself, I am the younger sibling of Dalek Avion (Amity-Lee) the author and the person behind the ideas. My real name is Theodore but for the sake of this my name is Dalek Thor, which I rather like (it makes me sound sexy) And if you have any messages for me just write Dalek Thor or Theodore at the top of the message and I'll use Amity's account to get back to you. Okay? Amity's told me what to write and how to write it so I hope she won't be after me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothin'. It all belongs to the people over there in the North Hemisphere in Wales. And our family has a fettish for Daleks.

**If anything is missing or wrong then don't hesitate to ask or notify me about** – Dalek Thor

**Cult Romance-Chapter three**

Dalek Caan glazed up as he heard the door to his central command open. He turned his head-piece and glazed at his loyal human Servant Lasmpardo.

"It has been two weeks Master Caan. Dalek Sec is still not cooperating with us." The human said softly. "But he seems to be reconsidering. I think that by tonight he will have agreed."

"_You have been speaking to him then?"_ Caan asked. Lasmpardo nodded. _"Very well, bring him to me tonight at dusk, if he does agree I'll let him stay but if he does not. I will have to ask him what he wants and most probably he will want to leave, then I'll have to let him go."_

"Then he will be at the mercy of Davros!" Lasmpardo croaked.

"_He will not be because you shall escort him from here to where a place he can find the Doctor or someone to care for a Human Dalek."_

"Very well Master. If that is what your wish."

Lasmpardo left Caan to his doings in the central command. Caan glazed up at the sweeping arching curves of the console and moved slowly in to darkness.

Lasmpardo quickly halted at the top of the stairs leading to Dalek Sec's room. He drew the sleeve of his robes back and spoke into the communicator on his arm.

"Commander Davros?"

"_What are they planning my deceptive Human Dalek boy?" _Davros' croaked reply came.

"If Dalek Sec agrees to help Caan he shall let him stay. If Sec decides to not cooperate then Caan shall have Dalek Sec escorted from this castle." Lasmpardo said softly. "By me."

"_Good, you shall watch them. If Sec decides to stay, you know what to do. If Sec leaves, then escort him, straight to me." _Davros said.

"Yes, commander." Lasmpardo said. He switched the communicator off and entered the bedroom.

Dalek Sec was sitting on the window sill staring out across the valley.

"Master Sec?" Lasmpardo said softly. Sec turned his face toward him revelling his blood shot eye. Sec had barely slept these past two weeks and he was growing weaker and easier to kill.

"What does Caan want now?" Sec said grimly.

"Caan want's to see you, at dusk, to make you final decision."

"Oh? What if I say no?"

"Then I will escort you to a place where you will be safe from Davros himself. He say that he can contact the Doctor for you if you wish."

"No. I can do it myself. Tell him that I want to go. I cannot wait till dusk. He wants you to escort me out?"

"Yes, so Davros cannot find you."

"Very well, by the time you tell Caan I will be gone."

"Caan demands that you tell him in person."

"Very well! I shall! If this is another of his shitty little tricks…" Sec growled to himself picking up the small amount of things he had.

Lasmpardo nodded and silently left. All was working according to plan.

"_Sec, you are making a grave mistake."_ Caan growled as the human Dalek glared at him. _"If Davros finds you he will use you to build his army big enough to take on Earth_."

"I've made up my mind, I'm not going to work some traitorous little bastard who thinks that the way of the daleks is right!" Sec snarled with loathing and spite.

"_For once in your life Sec, stop being stubborn and listen to what I'm telling you!" _Caan snarled at Sec.

"What the hell do you think I tried to say to you all those years ago?!" Sec screamed at Caan.

There was a pause but Caan was silent.

"Why do you think I became a Human Dalek in the first place? I was trying the stop the Daleks devolving in to beasts of murder! Two thousand years of history and then you chain me up like a dog then expect me to believe you. I think not Dalek Caan! You back stabbing Bastard!" Sec roared at Caan in an explosive show of anger.

Caan remained silent to stunned to say anything, finally he croaked…

"_I'm sorry."_

Sec gifted Caan one last glare and turned heel and left without another word.

Lasmpardo followed Sec silently leaving Caan to glaze guiltily at the ground.

**xXCultRomaceXx**

"Master Sec!" Lasmpardo called after Sec as he made his way down the mountain.

"Piss off!" Sec snarled. "I don't care if Caan asked you to protect me, I don't need your assistance!"

"Oh no, not from Caan." Lasmpardo growled as he stepped in Sec's path.

"Get out of my way little boy!" Sec snarled and prepared to strike the human down.

"You should have stayed with Caan then I would have killed the last of the Cult of Skaro. Together in their final moments." Lasmpardo growled.

"What are you talking about?" Sec snarled. "Caan is nothing to me! He is nothing but a traitor!"

"Caan is nothing to me as well. You see Dalek Sec, Caan is not my true commander. My commander placed me at Caan's resources so he could find a way to stop Caan, Caan himself cannot be killed. But you can be. That's why Caan needed to protect you from me." Lasmpardo growled.

"Who do you really work for then?" Sec asked.

Lasmpardo grinned evilly and took off his communicator wristband revelling his true form.

A younger, slimmer and more muscular Human Dalek. Sec staggered back against the rock in shock and Lasmpardo laughed.

"My real name is Jakel and I was the first born Human Dalek, born from your flesh and created by Davros."

"Which means that-"

"That I kept Caan company only to get you and render Caan incapacitated. Caan is helpless without you. You do realise that, and with Caan's presence no longer a hinder. We can focus on you." Jekel smirked as Sec stared at him.

"Caan really was trying to protect me." Sec said quietly. Jekel nodded. Before motioning behind Sec.

Sec was grabbed from behind by two Human Daleks clad in gold metal. Sec tried to struggle out of their grasp and snarled at them.

Jakel approached Sec and glazed up in to the Human Daleks fearful eye.

"Davros has been waiting for you, he shall be very pleased to see you again Dalek Sec."

The two human Daleks injected something into Sec's neck making him collapse into one of them.

**xXCultRomanceXx**

**Dalek Thor;** I do hope that I've lived up to all Amity's standards. I have tried so very much to. If you find anything no accurate then please don't hesitate to say so in a review.


End file.
